


Drabble for the Road - Eid al-Fitr

by fresne



Series: Eid Mubārak [5]
Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Community: eid_fic, Eid ka Chand, Eid ul-Fitr, Gen, SDCC, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't cosplay</p><p>& </p><p>Definitely the yellow fanny pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of drabbles for the end of Comic-Con and the Ramadan. Eid al-Fitr.

"I love your Ms. Marvel." Afreen turned around. A woman in a Tardis dress waved at her as she shuffled in the opposite direction in the Hall H line. They'd meet again as the line folded its way back and forth under the tents protecting them from the humid sun.

Afreen fingered a fold of her head scarf. Technically, she shouldn't be wearing it. But it wasn't a costume piece. The black mask and the Ms. Marvel shirt and the leggings. Those were part of her costume. The scarf was not cosplay. 

It was simply part of who she was.


	2. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Fanny pack or yellow fanny pack. Decisions. Decisions. Why was it called a fanny pack? Wearing it on your back was asking for it to be pick pocketed. Plus, harder to get what she needed when infiltrating an evil lair.
> 
> Kamala Khan examined the yellow one. It was bright. It stood out. It also had a ring that she could attach things to, which would be useful in a fight. She'd been reading comics since forever and if she'd learned one thing, it was superheroes should attach the tools that they really needed to bungee cords.
> 
> Definitely the yellow.

Blue Fanny pack or yellow fanny pack. Decisions. Decisions. Why was it called a fanny pack? Wearing it on your back was asking for it to be pick pocketed. Plus, harder to get what she needed when infiltrating an evil lair.

Kamala Khan examined the yellow one. It was bright. It stood out. It also had a ring that she could attach things to, which would be useful in a fight. She'd been reading comics since forever and if she'd learned one thing, it was superheroes should attach the tools that they really needed to bungee cords.

Definitely the yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
